


a PP3 fanfic :)

by bmcb



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: :(, F/F, IM SHOOK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmcb/pseuds/bmcb
Summary: In light of recent news about the new relationships that will be in Pitch Perfect 3, I thought I would celebrate with a fic :)





	

"go away!" shouted beca, picking up theo and throwing his ugly ass straight at chicago. the two smelly gross boys fell into a dumpster while beca and chloe ran off into the sunset happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck @universal


End file.
